Hanging Out
by xXxMCRLoverxXx
Summary: Sano is busy, and Mizuki doesnt want to be alone. So she goes to Nakatsu! Songfic on first Ch. Second is optional, but M rated. first NakatsuXMizuki, second KayashimaXNakatsu. read inside for better story! im no good at summarizing. song by MCR.
1. Bomber Man!

Disclaimer: i dont own any of these characters. but the first chapter is a songfic, You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison-My Chemical Romance. and the second one is just a regular one. you dont have to read the second one, its only optional. but if you want something with Nakatsu and Kayashima, go ahead and read some more of it. i tried to make them both tie into eachotehr, but if you want you could just read the first one, and it would be fully explained. anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated:) Enjoy! 

In the middle of a gun fight...  
In the center of a restaurant...  
They say, "Come with your arms raised high!"  
Well, they're never gonna get me  
and like a bullet through a flock of doves...  
To wage this war against your faith in me  
your life...will never be the same  
on your mother's I, say a prayer, Say a prayer

"Queer!" "Hah! Your gay for Ashiya!" a cluster of kids were laughing at Nakatsu and throwing pencils and pens at him, as he walked out of the lunch room. Nakatsu ignored the comments and he didn't flinch when he got hit by the objects. Frankly he was tired of dealing with them, and just didn't feel like fighting with anyone anymore.

Now, but I can't  
and I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us  
Well, I can't... well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish  
I kiss your lips again

Nakatsu almost reached his room when a happy almost angelic voice called his name. "Nakatsu! Do you have a minute?" He looked down the hall and spotted Mizuki. "Of course!" Nakatsu grew a smile and felt his annoyance go away as he looked into her eyes. "Well you see, Sano's off at practice, and afterwards is going to the hospital to see his Dad. So, I was wondering if we could hang out for a while?" Nakatsu's eyes lit up. "Yeah! Come on in!"

They all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost  
my cellmate's a killer, they made me do push-ups (in drag)  
But nobody cares if you're losing yourself... Am I losing myself?!  
Well, I miss my mom  
Will they give me the chair  
or lethal injection, ill swing from a rope if you dare  
Ah, nobody knows... All the trouble I've seen!

They sat down in the middle of the room. "So what would you like to do, Mizuki?" Mizuki put her fingers on her chin in thought. "Well, since it's Saturday, and everything is most likely crowded, should we hang around here?" "Okay! I have a couple videogames if you want to play?" "Sure!" Nakatsu crawled over to the bed and climbed up to his bunk. He shoved the sheets away from a shelf and pulled out a huge box. He brought it down and opened it to reveal a small television, a Bomber man Videogame, and 2 controllers.

Now, but I can't  
and I don't know  
How we're just two men as God had made us  
Well, I can't... Well, I can!  
Too much, too late, or just not enough of this  
Pain in my heart for your dying wish  
I kiss your lips again

In no time, they had the room full of soda bottles, candy, and red bean paste. (Red bean pastesweet syrupy delicacy with a sweet aroma, that smells as strong as it tastes) Even though Nakatsu was a pro at Bomber man, he was losing by 15 points. _How is he so good!?!?!? I was unbeatable back when I played this nearly everyday! Did I get that rusty?_ Nakatsu thought.

Nakatsu was an intense player, meaning he was rolling all around the floor while playing and was going crazy trying to catch up to Mizuki. But rolling a round a small room filled with things isn't always such a good idea. He bumped into a desk that had a bowl of red bean paste balanced on the corner, spilling it all over himself. "Nakatsu!" Mizuki called, concerned. "Are you okay?" Nakatsu wiped the sticky syrupy substance from his eyes and licked around his lips and some of his fingers. "Im fine, ill be right back!" He stumbled into the bathroom with a face redder than the paste coating him. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! _Nakatsu stomped and groaned, while attempting to wash the sticky mess out of his golden-now red tinted-hair. _This will never come out! And Mizuki, I had to have this happen in front of him! Even worse, I had to run away from him!_ Nakatsu had a tear well up in his eye out of frustration.

To your room...  
What they ask of you  
will make you want to say, "So long..."  
Well, I don't remember  
Why remember... YOU?! 

Do you have the keys to the hotel?!  
'Cause I'm gonna string this motherfucker on fire! (FIRE!!)

A long shower and many painful hair brushings later, the paste was finally out of his hair and washed from his body. _Ill just wash these clothes tomorrow so I don't keep Mizuki waiting!_ But when he got outside the bathroom, he found a paused Bomber man and a Mizuki sleeping on the floor. _Dammit! Im too late! He fell asleep waiting for me!_ He felt a huge disappointment and guilt in his heart. _Well, I might as well take him to my bed, so he doesn't catch a cold._ He lifted up Mizuki and slowly walked up his ladder to prevent dropping her, then rested her on the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

Life is but a dream for the dead  
And well I, I won't go down by myself  
But I'll go down with my friends  
Now now now now.. Now now now... Now now now!

He kissed her on the cheek. _Oh well, at least I got to spend some time with you. And I do get to watch you sleep. So what if im gay, it's not so bad if you're the one I have feelings for._ He watched her sleep peacefully.


	2. Optional KayashimaXNakatsu

Queer 2

Kayashima opened the door to his room. Today was slow and painful for him, since he was stuck helping in the classroom, dealing with idiots questioning his ghost seeing power, and getting stuck walking behind the kids who shit talked Nakatsu 24/7 for being gay. All he was looking forward to was seeing Nakatsu's smiling face. But there was a crack in his illusion when he looked in the room and found garbage, bowls of red bean paste, Bomber man, and Nakatsu on the ladder. Nakatsu's bright happy aura covered Mizuki's dull aura, so Kayashima only noticed Nakatsu at the time. "So you're going to go to bed and leave this mess for me to clean up?" Kayashima said with his monotone but as if to say, 'what the hell are you doing?' voice. Nakatsu spun around in shock. "No, no, I was just going to clean it up!" he jumped off the ladder in a rush, nearly hurting his ankles, and started picking up the trash. He could tell his roommate was not in the mood to be messed with. After Nakatsu jumped off the ladder, Kayashima noticed another aura on the bed. "So, you didn't make this mess on your own after all?" He said calmly pointing to the top bunk. "Oh yeah! Mizuki came over, because Sano would busy tonight." Kayashima felt his muscles tense at the words Nakatsu spoke. He was sick and tired with non stop talk about Mizuki. _So, hearing about her wasn't enough? Now she comes over whenever? Oh hell no!_ Kayashima thought._ Ive been patient, Nakatsu. I even gave you some space, and didn't impose my feelings on you. But now I see I have to take you the hard way! But how…exactly?_

Just after his pondering, his perfect plan worked itself out. Nakatsu had turned into the table again and spilled the last bowl of red bean paste on himself. Luckily for him, this time none got in his hair. "Damn! That's twice this night!" Kayashima felt something go on inside of him and he took advantage of the moment without giving any thought to it. "Ill clean it up." He walked up to Nakatsu, grabbed his hand, and stuck a finger in his mouth. And all before he realized what was coming over him.

Nakatsu didn't know what was going on, 1 second he's picking up bottles, the next his roommate is sucking and licking syrup off his finger. "K-kayashima?" Nakatsu said with a shaky voice. Kayashima went further by putting his hand in the blonde's pants. _What the hell am I doing?!?!_ Kayashima was thinking the same, but his body wasn't in his control anymore, like a parasite was in his brain, and all he could do was watch his body act on its own. "Nakatsu, forget about Mizuki, I could make you much, much happier." He knocked Nakatsu on the ground and slid his wet tongue up his trembling throat.

Nakatsu finally gave in and caught Kayashima's tongue with his teeth, giving him a soft bite. Kayashima groaned and started unbuttoning both shirts. They were so into their activity, that neither noticed the wide eyed Mizuki watching it all. And to make matters worse, Sano had opened the door and his eyes were plastered to the 2 on the ground. "Ahem" Sano cleared his throat, shocking Kayashima and Nakatsu. "Have you guys seen Mizuki?" Sano asked, trying to stop staring at them. She ran out of the bed to Sano's side. "Thanks for letting me hang out, see you guys later!" She grabbed Sano's arm and they ran back to there's.

After that night, things started to change a lot. Like before, Kayashima wasn't a big fan of anything sweet, yet he was always seen bringing red bean paste into his room. Mizuki didn't ask to hang out anymore; she still talked to the 2, but never really wanted to go back to their room alone. Sano, well, lets just say he got even more repulsed by sweets.


End file.
